Cyborgasm
by CyborgAssassinZRR-X1
Summary: Zoruru and Garuru get HOT! ps the title me and my freind made up lol


Cyborgasm!

Lieutenant Garuru and Lance Corporal Zoruru, two members of the same platoon; one the leader, and the other his subordinate, but their was more to these two Keronian's relationship then leader and comrade…

They were lovers.

Zoruru had been waiting on the bed in Garuru's room for a while now. He had been waiting for Garuru to come back.

"ugh how long is he gonna take?" Zoruru groaned as he flopped back unto the bed, finally he heard the door open. The cyborg shot up from his place "Garuru!?" he asked, but no one answered. No one was even in the door way "um, who's there?" he questioned to the air "pupupu, its only me Zoruru" came the familiar, yet annoying voice of the fast food loving hacker, known as new recruit Tororo. "Tororo what do you want?" Zoruru groaned "Pupu, I was asking if you knew where Taicho went" Zoruru flopped back unto the bed "yeah, that's what I've been wondering too, he told me that he would be back in a few minuets…and its been a flipping hour now!" "yeah, I needed to ask him something, so I came in here to ask you if you knew where he went, you usually know EVERYTHING about him" Tororo said, sitting down next to the assassin, Zoruru hid a blush that stained his non-metal side "shut up, I do not" the platoon was currently aware of their leader and Zoruru's relationship, they had found out about a month ago. Neither of them told anybody, they kept it a secret for about 2 weeks, until Taruru saw them kissing in the hallway, so, being the annoying churlish one on the platoon, went and told the WHOLE platoon without Garuru or Zoruru knowing. Yeah, it didn't take a while for everybody to warm up with the idea, at first everyone seemed pretty shocked about it, of course, but then they started realizing 'hey this is my leader and he is a relationship with another GUY member on our team' and people started to feel kinda awkward about it, but after a while, they just got used to it, and sometimes, well actuality MOST of the time, Taruru and Tororo tease them about it, especially when they said it was so "cute" when they would see them kissing or being affectionate with each other. So now its just a regular thing.

Tororo and Zoruru sat on the bed talking when Tororo suddenly left, saying that he had some "errands" to do on the internet, whatever that crap meant, Zoruru never understood why Tororo was so obsessed with that crap, it didn't make any sense to him.

With a sigh, Zoruru laid back down on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling for a long period of time, when he started messing with his metal side, he traced the line that split down the middle of his body, and lead his finger down, down, when he reached his crotch, feeling his member through the protective that covered it, suddenly he began to think about Garuru, him and Garuru had never done anything "suggestive" or intimate with each other, the only thing that was remotely "suggestive" that the two did with each other was make out, that was really all, and they have only done that once. Zoruru sighed contently, that moment was sill fresh in his memory, and still the best of them all.

-flashback-

_It had been 3 days since Zoruru and Garuru had confessed their love for each other. _

_Zoruru was just stroding in his room one day, alone, he had been thinking about various things, random things like, would his metal ever rust, how would it feel if he got kicked in his nether regions, if he had hair…then Garuru. His eyes fluttered at the thought of his lovers face, his deep masculine voice, his muscular, war built body, them skilled sniper hands. Oh everything about him just made Zoruru's heart pound. Speaking of which. Zoruru was suddenly startled when he heard his door open, he jumped and looked towards the open door "hey Zoruru" a deep voice came from the blinding light, well it seemed blinding compared to his dark room._

_Zoruru instantly recognized the voice "Garuru!" he called, he saw Garuru's figure strode towards him, still standing tall and proud, that's what Zoruru loved about him, he always stood tall, never slouched, it showed how confident of a leader he was._

_suddenly he felt arms around him "hey Zoruru, how you doing" he asked as he rested his head on the cyborg's and Zoruru wrapped his arms around the lieutenant, "good" he nuzzled his head unto Garuru's shoulder "sorry, I was gone for so long" "its okay" the two stood there for a moment, just relishing being able to hold each other, "Zoruru…" Garuru suddenly said "yes" "do, you want to kiss now?" it was a sudden question, Zoruru was shocked, the two haven't kissed yet, because they said that they wanted to take it slow. Zoruru lifted his head to look at his leader, "y-you really want to?" "only if you do" Zoruru felt touched at this suggestion, it went silent after that, Zoruru didn't know what to do, he had never kissed anyone before, and never learned how to, he didn't know how to go about it "umm, I-I don't know h-how to" Zoruru said with embarrassment "I will show you" Garuru slowly lifted his hand to Zoruru's face and pulled down his mask, reveling his chapped and scarred lips, Garuru leaned towards him and licked them, making them nice and moist, Zoruru let out a slight moan _that's a weird way to start a kiss _he thought while blushing brightly, "are you ready?" he asked, Zoruru nodded timidly, Garuru slowly leaned in towards his lover, pressing his lips against Zoruru's, feeling the cold metal against his hot flesh, Zoruru moaned and grabbed unto Garuru, pulling him closer, Garuru took this as a positive response and kissed him harder, holding the assassin closer to his body, it stayed at this pace when Garuru decided to take it up a notch, slowly he slid his tongue into the assassin's mouth, Zoruru gasped and started to breath faster, passion added more and more by the second, when suddenly Zoruru felt himself being pushed against the wall, oh this feeling that Zoruru had was FANTASTIC, he could give the whole world to feel this all the time, Garuru's sweet lips against his, his tongue brushing against spots in his mouth, tasting every inch of it. But unfortunately it had to come to an end soon, they were both running out of breath. Garuru separated from Zoruru's lips, leaving a trail of saliva behind, Zoruru was hesitant about leaving his lips, he wanted to taste more of them. "I love you" Garuru panted "I love you too, Garuru" Zoruru fell into Garuru's arms, nuzzling against his warm body._

Zoruru awoke from his daydream and realized that his member was now erect, he was getting aroused by the intimate memory. God how he wanted to taste Garuru's lips like that again, just to kiss him passionately…possibly even more… he shook his head, "okay your going to far" he said to himself, "don't think about it, don't think about it" he tried to calm himself down. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open, "Zoruru sorry for taking so long" his lover's voice came, Zoruru quickly got up "Garuru!" he saw Garuru coming towards him, "hey, sorry for taking so long" "its alright" the Purple frog sat down next to Zoruru, "did you miss me?" he asked, kissing the cyborg's cheek, "yeah" Garuru chuckled then laid down, sighing tiredly, Zoruru laid down next to him, laying on his side with his arm supporting his head "what were you doing?" "I was just doing some paperwork HQ had sent me" "again?" "yeah" "that's the 5th time you've had to do that Garuru" Zoruru said, scooting closer to Garuru "that comes with the duty of being a leader Zoruru" "I know that but geez, you have a life to live" "I know Zoruru, I know" then he reached out his arm "come here" Zoruru got in-between him and the arm and laid down next Garuru, resting his head on his chest and stretching his arm over his stomach, Garuru wrapped his arm around him. "mm, I love you so much Zoruru, it hurts not being able to spend as much time as I want to spend with you" Garuru said while kissing his lover's head "I know Garuru, I love you too, I wish HQ would give you a break, I mean you have been working like this for a week now…I'm surprised you're still keeping your cool" "you gotta remember Zoruru, I've been doing this for a while now, I've seen and dealt with it all, nothing is really gonna ware me out, well my brother might, but that's a different story" they both chucked "yeah, it's alright, well, at least we actuality HAVE time with each other" "yeah" it went silent after that, the two just laid there. Garuru was about to fall asleep when the door suddenly opened violently and someone came stomping in "Garuru!" it yelled, Garuru groggily lifted his head up and look up "what" "get up, we got a emergency" "Pururu, what is it, what's the emergency" "Taruru fell and hurt his ankle and now he says that his arm wont stop bleeding, I think he might've cut something important" "Pururu, isn't that YOUR job to do?" Pururu put her hands on her hips "I guess your right" she walked out the door and closed it, Garuru sighed, then looked down at the assassin curled up to him, peacefully asleep, he kissed his head softly, this awoke the assassin "hm?" he mumbled, Zoruru looked up "hey Garuru" "hello Zoruru" Zoruru smiled at his leader. "did you have a good nap" "yeah" Zoruru laid his head back down on Garuru's chest again. After a long moment Garuru spoke up and said "Zoruru…can…can I kiss you again?" Zoruru looked up at him and gave him a skeptical look "y…yeah, sure" he sat up next to Zoruru and let his captain put his arms around him and pull him closer, they leaned in, feeling each other's hot breath against their own face, "you ready?" Garuru asked, Zoruru simply nodded and leaned closer, they both lazily closed their eyes, suddenly Garuru remembered something. He opened his eyes and slightly pulled away, "what's wrong?" Zoruru asked, opening his eye too, "I forgot your mask" they both chuckled, then Garuru peeled the bandages off Zoruru's face and revealed his lips, "okay, now were ready" they slowly leaned in closer to each other nervously. They were like a 12 year old couple having their first kiss, both heart's pumping heavily, their breath speeding up, their faces burning like fire. Zoruru let the proximity of him and his leader catch him off guard when he felt Garuru's lips against his own, jumping, Zoruru about broke apart from Garuru, but instead, he promptly wrapped his arms around him, they stayed like that for a minuet then broke apart, looking at each other in what seemed like a lustful way. "again" Zoruru said daringly, Garuru smirked then grabbed Zoruru by the waist and pulled him closer, "if you say so" he leaned in and opened his mouth, pressing it against Zoruru's. the assassin gasped, at first he didn't know what to do, when he felt Garuru's tongue, _NOW _he knew what to do. Opening his mouth, Zoruru let Garuru slide his tongue in, they met in the middle, their tongues fighting gently for dominance. Garuru leaned over Zoruru, wrapping his arms around the lance corporal's back and holding him closely. They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes and breathing together. "Zoruru…" Garuru panted "Garuru" they said no more, Garuru just plunged his tongue deep into Zoruru's mouth again, making the lance corporal moan lightly.

Garuru and Zoruru were kissing each other intensely. Their tongues wrestled against each other and Garuru had begun running his hands gently over Zoruru's body. They separated for a moment, both breathing a bit heavily. Garuru pushed Zoruru gently to the ground and placed himself over the shaky lance corporal. Zoruru looked up at him lustfully and watched as Garuru began taking his belt and glasses off, revealing those dark red eyes that mesmerized Zoruru. "Zoruru…I love you" he mumbled as he tossed the items to the side, "I love you too Garuru"

Zoruru watched as Garuru hovered over him, breathing heavily, letting his sweet breath flair over his face. "Garuru…" Zoruru couldn't find the right words to say right now, he just let his body take him wherever, words weren't needed right now…

Garuru began to run his hands over Zoruru's body, letting them run past his sides, down to his hips and thighs. Zoruru's world now revolved around them two hands running down his body, nothing else, not Tororo, not Pururu, not Taruru… nobody but Garuru…just him and Garuru.

Zoruru got suddenly startled when he felt Garuru's hands run past his crotch, he gasped and looked up at Garuru, "calm down Zoruru…I'm gonna take good care of you" Zoruru blushed madly, "okay" he closed his eyes tightly when he felt Garuru run his hands all over his chest and stomach. Zoruru looked up at Garuru and saw him looking at the wall oblique to them, "Garuru what's wrong?" he asked, "nothing" Garuru suddenly said, shaking his head "…do…" he was about to say something but stopped "what is it Garuru?" Zoruru asked, "nothing" Garuru climbed off of Zoruru then got up, walking to the bathroom, he heard the sink turn on. Zoruru sat up with his elbows propped up behind him and looked towards the bathroom to see Garuru pacing around. "Garuru, seriously are you alright" "yeah I'm okay, I'll be right there Zoruru" Zoruru just laid back down and closed his eyes. About a few minuets later Garuru finally returned to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, Zoruru turned his head and looked at him, he got up then sat behind the purple Keronian putting his legs beside Garuru's sides, Garuru sighed then put his hand on Zoruru's upper leg, allowing himself to lean back on him, they sat there for a moment when Zoruru started to roam his hands over Garuru's chest, resting his head on his back, Garuru still just sat there, lost in thought, when all of the sudden he got up and turned around, Zoruru looked up at him, a innocent little look in his eyes, making him look like a little kid again. he watched Garuru look across his body "…lay down" he suddenly said, Zoruru did as he told and laid down on the pillows, watching as Garuru climbed on the bed, he inched closer to his lover then ran his hand over the Cyborg's body, pinching and rubbing at spots that he knew were sensitive, Zoruru gave a light moan, but otherwise stayed quiet, Garuru opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, he just climbed up on the assassin and kissed him all over, traveling lower and lower, licking and biting in various areas, while his hand idly traveled around his lower regions. Zoruru closed his eyes tightly when he felt Garuru's hand go past his crotch again, and again, and again…he couldn't take it any more, Zoruru let out a moan, followed by a string of embarrassing moan like whimpers, Garuru looked up at him lustfully then went up to kiss him deeply, they kissed for a little while when Garuru started to roam his hands down Zoruru's sides, rubbing his hip, moving his hand from his outer thigh, to his inner…until he reached the protective slit that concealed Zoruru's member, he looked up at the assassin, who was now heavily blushing, then rubbed over the swollen pouch, Garuru got up and sat down on Zoruru then started rubbing his pouch against the other's, Zoruru gasped when he felt his mate's member through the protective skin "Garuru" he moaned, Garuru growled a bit then sat down completely down on the Cyborg's waist, "you're so beautiful Zoruru" he said while rubbing his hand over the line that split his metal side from his organic one, "I…I need you" "you already have me Garuru" "…I need your body" Zoruru was quite shocked when he said this "I…need your virginity…Zoruru, let me take you" Zoruru gave a shocked cry, then chuckled "well, you didn't have to ask Garuru….we were kinda already on our way" Garuru blushed in embarrassment, then leaned over his lover "okay…get ready" he got up then leaned over the bed to open a drawer and took out a bottle of lube then rubbed it all over his hands, "okay this might be a little cold, so…" he trailed off then slowly stuck a finger inside of Zoruru, Zoruru moaned, he had never felt anything like it, it felt good, but weird at the same time, well of course, he had never stuck anything inside of himself before. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Garuru put a second finger in "Garuru…how do you know how to do this?" Garuru went still for a second "um….ah, I…practice" he saw Garuru blush brightly "don't you dare tell anybody!" Zoruru chuckled, "I wont" Garuru let out a sigh of relief then went back to what he was doing, after a little while Garuru was finished and Zoruru was fully lubricated he took his fingers out and sat up, Zoruru was now laying on his back with his legs spread apart, "okay…I know this is a weird question, but…is your…yeah, half metal?" Zoruru about busted out laughing "no! its regular"  
"what about you? Wait….you don't have AIDS, or anything like that do you?" "no! definitely not!" "alright, just checking" "…do you want me to take it out. Or do you?" Garuru asked awkwardly "Garuru…don't ask so many questions, I can tell its your first time, just do what you want to do and I'll go along" Zoruru said calmly "…ok…but, wait is this your second time?!" "NO! I've never had sex before, this is my first time also, and you're the one that's seme" (Yaoi fan girl moment) "that means you're the top" "oh!, okay" then everything became deep, the air changed from playful and teasing to lustful and romantic, both of their hearts started speeding up in realization that they were having foreplay with each other and about to do the deed "Zoruru, thank you for letting me do this. I love you" Garuru said while leaning down and giving Zoruru a kiss on the lips "I love you too Garuru" his hand traveled down Garuru's side and to his slit that hid his member, and without hesitation. Pulled out his member, gasping at the feeling and the size of it "Garuru…" Garuru looked down at him, watching the cyborg stare at his member, he smirked then thrust his hips towards the cyborg, "shocked Zoruru?" he asked, Zoruru looked up at him "Garuru…are you sure you wanna do this?" Garuru felt a little disappointed at this question "only if you do too" he watched as Zoruru's gaze cast away, he got off of the cyborg then sat at the edge of the bed "you don't have to do this for me if you don't want to Zoruru" Garuru said lowly "I-I don't know, if I'm ready yet Garuru…I'm sorry" Garuru nodded slowly then put away his member, and started to get up "I'm gonna and check on the others, okay" he said while slowly walking to the door, Zoruru saw the sadness in the lieutenant's body motions, his head was hung low and his steps were heavy, he really wanted to do this with Zoruru, and was right on the verge, but it was all plowed away.

Just as Garuru was about to open the door, Zoruru quickly got up and flung over to him, hugging him tightly around his waist, letting his hands travel down to his area in between his legs, pulling out his member and holding it in his hand "Garuru…I want to do this" Garuru looked back at him, surprised "but…I thought you said-" "don't worry about what I said, I was being a wimp…I wanna do this Garuru" Garuru was about to say something when Tororo passed by there door, peaking in through the little crack, seeing the position the two were in "oh god! Guys, when you do that, please…close the door" both Zoruru and Garuru went bright red then promptly shut the door, they both laughed then looked back at each other, Garuru turned around and looked intensely at Zoruru's mask-less face, then leaned in and started kissing him passionately, slowly they made there way to the bed, where Garuru gently laid Zoruru down, with himself on top. "okay, are you ready?" "y-yeah" they kissed hard, smothering their lips against each other. Zoruru was so lost in the kiss that he didn't notice Garuru take out his member, he _did _notice when he started pumping it. Making the cyborg moan, breaking the kiss "ah..ah Garuru!" Garuru grinned then pumped him even more, harder and faster. Suddenly Zoruru screamed out in pleasure, and his seed was all over Garuru's hand. "Garuru" he whimpered, Garuru looked at the stuff on his hand and then looked at Zoruru, he wiped the come off his hand then ran that same hand over Zoruru's body.

Zoruru looked over Garuru's body, his perfectly toned chest and arms, his rising and falling chest, he glanced at his member that was in Garuru's hand, then at Garuru's swollen pouch and got an idea. He slowly ran his hand over Garuru's chest and stomach then slowly took out Garuru's erected member, squeezing it lightly. He pumped him a couple of times, just enough for his leader to get built up. When they were ready Garuru shifted his position and aimed his member at Zoruru's entrance. "okay Zoruru. I'll ask this one last time…are you sure?" "yes Garuru I'm sure" and he said no more, Garuru slightly nodded then pushed in, slowly. Zoruru grunted and tried to hold back any other sounds. Garuru smiled at him then laid them both down, Zoruru was on top and Garuru was on bottom.

Garuru started thrusting into Zoruru, holding on to his upper leg. Garuru started to moan himself. The feeling was so great, the feeling of love, of pleasure, the feeling of Zoruru's tight inside walls pressing against his member as it went deeper inside of him. Everything was worth moaning for.

Garuru just threw all of his self control out the window and went crazy. He suddenly sat up, making Zoruru sit on his lap, very close to his body. Garuru grabbed unto the top of Zoruru's leg, which was beside Garuru's side, and licked his lips, Zoruru stuck out his tongue and played with Garuru's as he wrapped his arms around him. Garuru moaned at this then sat up on his knees, Zoruru wrapped his legs tightly around Garuru's waist as the lieutenant started to thrust hard into him. "ah! Garuru. Harder!" Zoruru screamed, Garuru thrust his hips harder, feeling them bump against Zoruru's, making the Cyborg's member press closer to his body. Garuru slid back down to his butt and pulled Zoruru up closer to him, he licked Zoruru's chest and started to wiggle around Zoruru's member, squeezing it lightly. Once again he trust in harder into Zoruru, faster harder, faster harder, that was the rhythm. You could hear the hard pounding against each other's body's, and Garuru's member going in and out of Zoruru with watery sound. The bed shook with the force.

Zoruru's eyes watered up with the pleasure that was filling his body, and finally he took some game in it too. Every time the Lieutenant would trust into Zoruru, the cyborg would push back and make him go in deeper. It stayed a wild rhythm for a while when Garuru started to aim at different angles and… "AH!" Zoruru screamed between heavy pants, Garuru knew exactly what it was, and he thrust into that same spot again, making the cyborg scream and moan in pleasure. "Garuru! GARURU!" Zoruru repeatedly called out his name, and couldn't stop. Garuru moaned at every movement made, every sound, every look that Zoruru gave him when their eyes made contact with each other. This moment was theirs and no one would be able to stop them.

Wellll…that statement was proven wrong when the door suddenly opened and someone walked in. Garuru stopped his thrusting when he felt the cold air shift the lusty hot air around, Zoruru however didn't notice this, he just begged for Garuru to continue again. Garuru put his hand over the Cyborg's mouth and shushed him. "Taicho?" a dopey voice came from the doorway….it was Taruru. Garuru turned his head slightly, unable to turn completely around due to Zoruru sitting on his lap and possibly getting "revealed". "Private?" "what are you two doing?" "um, we're just sitting here, why?" Garuru asked in his usual calm. Though trying so hard to hide his anxiety "Zoruru, why are you and Garuru humping?" the two froze up "Taruru…we're having a sleepover right now, and we were just playing a game, so if you would please give us our time" Zoruru trailed off, Garuru was quite impressed with his story "OH a sleepover! Can I join!" "no, Taruru, this is just me and Zoruru's sleepover" "aw" Taruru hung his head low, then suddenly ran over to the bed and got under the covers with them, both Zoruru and Garuru panicked, "Zoruru why are you still on Garuru's lap? Are you two connected or something?" "n-no" Zoruru stuttered, feeling more scared then ever "Taruru! I told you not to go in there!" a loud female voice came from the door, it was Pururu, Taruru groaned then got out from under the covers, "now, you go back to your room, I told not to go in there!" "yes ma'am" Taruru moped back to his room "s-sorry for interrupting you two" she said timidly "w-wait, do you even know what-" without finishing his sentence Pururu nodded "yes" then she promptly closed the door, Zoruru looked at Garuru then started busting out laughing. After a few minuets of laughing Garuru decided to proceed, their *clears thought* "Game". "now, where were we?" Garuru asked, Zoruru slipped more unto his captains lap and moaned as Garuru began to thrust into him again.

It was only a few minuets later when it began to come to an end. Garuru was restlessly pounding into Zoruru, moving his hips as fast as he could get them to go. They could feel it. Both were close.

Garuru let out a loud moan and erupted into Zoruru's haft, filling it with his seed, Zoruru moaned when he felt this then erupted all over Garuru's stomach and chest. Both came to a complete stop, panting. "Ga-ga-ga…Garuru" Zoruru stuttered in between panting Garuru pulled out of him slowly and collapsed unto the bed, Zoruru laid down next to him, "scoot up Zoruru" Garuru panted, Zoruru scooted up while Garuru scooted down. Suddenly he felt moistness around his shaft, he looked down at Garuru and saw his licking and sucking his member, cleaning off the white stuff on it. After a few minuets Garuru scooted up next to Zoruru and put his arms around him. "I love you" he whispered "I love you too" they snuggled up to each other and fell asleep. Not even bothering to put away their members. They were too tired…

The next morning

Zoruru lifted up his head and saw Garuru laying next to him, still asleep, his arms were around him. He felt Garuru's member pressing against him, with his own doing the same to Garuru, the feeling made him blush. "Garuru" he whispered Garuru lifted up his head to look at his lover, "last night was amazing"

"i thought you would like it" Zoruru chuckled then nuzzled closer into Garuru's arms "i love you" Garuru kissed him then said "i love you too"


End file.
